


Oblivious

by beka_banzai



Series: SHINMAKE [4]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Izumi being Oblivious, M/M, Settsu Banri is a tease, but kinda have a feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beka_banzai/pseuds/beka_banzai
Summary: Thank you for reading!Love,beka_banzai
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Series: SHINMAKE [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695340
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	Oblivious

Her eyes gaze to the couple across from her.

Banri is sitting against the back of the couch, his legs stretched forward and long; hooked at the ankles. He looks like he’s having his most relaxed time yet. Occasionally, he lets out a short breath of laugh at the TV he’s staring at from over Juza’s back. Sometimes he pushes the man even more forward for blocking his view.

And sometimes, the hand he uses to push lingers. At the centre of Juza’s back, at his lower back, unconsciously slides it up and down the length of his back. Once, slapping it on Juza’s broad shoulder while cackling maniacally at the scene playing on TV—which she should be paying attention to like she said she would. Mankai Company is having a Tenma’s Drama Night where the entire company would watch, together, two episodes of one of Tenma’s drama. For learning purposes, for entertainment purposes, what have you.

And as for Izumi, for observation purposes. Watching how her boys behave might give her an insight as to help her understand her boys more.

Just like how she’s trying to understand the little touches Banri gives to Juza.

Them sitting so close together without even once complaining sounds like a miracle in the making. Izumi is curious.

“Banri-kun, have you finally made up with Juza-kun?” Izumi leans forward to ask; her eyes shining with curiosity, ignoring her surrounding other than whatever answer Banri is going to give her. She’s sure Sakyo is glaring at her from wherever he sits, but she pays no mind.

“...I mean he has to because he’s my boyf—“ Juza-kun goes to answer, but his words are cut off by Banri before he finishes.

Izumi thinks she sees a hint of surprise flashes through Juza’s eyes, and that word he was about to say got her intrigued, but she’s quickly distracted by Banri’s reply.

“What makes you think that, Director-chan?” he asks her, his usual flirty tone he uses a lot with her is very much apparent in his voice, but this one especially makes her blush.

She leans back in surprise, doesn’t expect for Banri to suddenly speak like that. Like he’s teasing her. “No, no, nothing! I just think it’s a bit weird that you guys haven’t fight about... well, anything, really, so I thought you must’ve made up. Or something.”

A smirk appears on Banri’s face at her answer. He removes the hand that was covering Juza’s mouth slowly, but deliberately, like he’s making it a show. And Banri makes sure that Izumi is watching his every move, like she’s been doing, when he drops his palm on Juza’s inner thigh, close to his crotch, but not close enough. 

The other man yelps at the sudden contact.

He throws a frazzled look at Banri; his body language frantic like he’s panicking, asking for explanation in a silent plea.

Banri responds with two taps on his inner thigh. And still with a smirk on his face, he ominously replies to Izumi—

“Or something is correct.”

—and leaves it at that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Love,  
> beka_banzai


End file.
